World war III
by Ella Martenez
Summary: When Max gets in a bad crash, she goes to preinstein plainsbullow hospital. When Max and House meet... WORLD WAR III
1. Chapter 1

**HIII! THIS MY FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T HATE! I hope to have a lot of FAX. Maybe HUDDY. NIGGY. Or EGGY, you R&R to pick.**

MAX POV

_Huh, what? _I thought as my head slammed into the steering wheel. We decided to "_borrow"_ a van. I wasn't the best driver, so I crashed. Not much more to tell, because I blacked out instantly.

FANG POV

Max's head slammed into the steering wheel. My heart nearly stopped in its tracks when I saw the blood gushing from a cut in her forehead. We had hit an 18-wheeler head on, shattering the glass and sending it raining down on us in the front seat. I was riding shotgun, and Max was driving. Causing Iggy to make "kiss kiss" sounds. I walloped him upside the head when he least expected it. That had been fun. But sitting like an idiot while Max nearly bled out in the drivers seat? Not so much.

Nudge had flipped out her cell phone and called an ambulance. Max wasn't going to like this…and I would take the heat for it. The ambulance arrived, and it seemed like too long to wait to take the five min drive to get to Prenstin Plainsburroll (**A/N: I don't know how to spell it. L) **They let us in the ambulance. Thank god. I clasped her hand in mine, as her battered face slowly opened one eye.

I must have looked pretty worried. I heard Iggy behind me, betting with Gazzer.

"Bet you five bucks he kisses her." Iggy muttered. I franticly turned to the nurse.

"Is she ok?! What's wrong?!" I snapped.

"She's ok. She has a head trauma. She'll be fine." She said, reassuringly. Imagine how reassured I felt when she started bleeding from her eyes and coughing up blood


	2. The meeting

**Sorry I left you with a cliffy! In this chapter there will be FAX!**

**Sorry about the mixup,I think I finally figured out the chapter system.**

** CHAPTER 2**

** HOUSE POV**

_Boing. Boing. _ My favorite tennis ball bounced up and down on my cane, when Cuddy came in and slapped a folder on my desk.

"You have a case." She muttered grumpily.

"14 year old girl was in a car crash." I sighed.

"There's your answer." I said, sarcasm dripping. She huffed.

"When she was in the ambulance she started coughing up blood and bleeding from the eyes." I scoffed.

"Oh, doggies." I sang merrily. Chase, Cameron, and Foreman walked into the room. Cameron mimicked a dog barking.

"We have a case." I smacked the folder in Chase's face.

"Get a CT scan of the girls head."

"One, I'm still here. Two, she wont let the nurses examine or even see her back. And she won't change into a hospital gown." Cuddy snapped. I looked shocked.

"You should like this one House. She's witty, snarky, a complete smart-aleck, you two should get along."

**MAX POV **

I was resting, the flock in hospital chairs, when a man came in.

"What are you packing that we could see on your back?" The man said.

"Oh, pardon. My name is Dr. House." A woman and two men walked in.

"Chase, Cameron, Foreman." House said, as he limply gestured to the man, woman, then African American man. They waved. Foreman stuck out his hand. I just stared blankly at it. He pulled it back. A tap on the door made me pull back. Woman no older than 30 was there.

"House." She said. House started walking towards her but turning back to us to wiggle his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

**FANG POV **

When House walked into the room, he started to talk but was cut off. By him noticing something.

"How long have you had that hicky?" I noticed there was a hicky on Max's neck. House turned to face me. I was next to Max's bed. Crap. He noticed!

"You're her boyfriend." This was absurd!

"No!" We both barked. (Me and Max) He snickered.

"Yeah right. As I was about to say before I rudely interrupted myself, your family and boyfriend are going to stay with me until you heal." I twitched.

"I don't think so." My voice said, hard as stone.

"My boss also said that she figured you would say no, so the other option is the cancer treatment doctor. Dr. Wilson."

"Anybody but you. Let me meet him." When I said this house pressed a pager. About five minutes later, a tall man with shaggy brown hair and a kind face walked in.

( imgres?q=Dr+wilson+(House+M.D.)&um=1&hl=en&safe=active&client=safari&sa=N&rls=en&biw=1514&bih=872&tbm=isch&tbnid=mp4xD8VghSHq0M:&imgrefurl= posts/images-pics/3811/House-MD-_all-doctors_.html&docid=Cd7o1xpBKMnSgM&imgurl= &w=382&h=300&ei=ecZ1UMu0NKeJiwLN64HQDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=204&vpy=169&dur=749&hovh=199&hovw=253&tx=153&ty=127&sig=100069358010929012129&page=1&tbnh=178&tbnw=221&start=0&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:73)

"Kids, this is my best friend Dr. James Wilson. Introduce yourselves like good little kiddies." I snarled. We all stood.

"I'm Nicholas. People call me Fang." I said.

"James. Nicknames Iggy."

"Monique. Nickname is Nudge. I-" I cut her off before she could go to a full on rant.

"Zephyr. Nickname:Gazzy."

"Don't ask." Nudge added.

"Ariel. People call me Angel." She grinned, causing him to grin.

"I can see why." He said.

**MAX POV**

** "**Hello! I exist too!" I said.

"I'm…Maximum. Call me Max unless you want to get beaten to a pulp by a 14-year-old girl." He smiled and turned to House.

"She's just like you." Cameron was glancing at the flock. When they left, Fang got up.

"I'm gonna see what I can argue myself into."


	3. THE EVIL AN (Pls read?)

**Ok, I know, AN, it sucks. But It's importaint. I now have a schedule**

**Monday: Help Me**

**Tuesday: Double take**

**Wendsday: New story I'm gonna be starting**

**Thursday: Help Me**

**Friday: Another new story (Psych/MaxRide)**

**Saturday: Assasins creed**

**Sunday: Whatever I feel like updating**

**That's all!**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	4. You what!

**Sorry ive been lazy.**

**Chappie 3!  
**

**FPOV  
**

When I walked into the room that i found using my skill, (it's called reading the door,) House was _not _a happy camper.

"Paitent's family, oh wait, _boyfriend,_ doesn't usually sit in on the case." House snapped.

"Docters who treat paitents like dirt don't usually get everything they want." I had about used up my words for this decade. He looked shocked.

"Emo boy spoke." He said. I snarled. He flinched.

"I am sitting in, wether you like it or not, so get over it." Your move, House.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Da wittwe giwl got a booboo on her head and it hoits. And I _still_ need my darn CT scan!" House's voice was steadily rising, his voice turning from little boyish to one ticked off 56-year-old man. *sigh* this would be a long day.

/\/\AX|/\/\U/\/\ R|DE

*AFTER THAT LONG DAY AT 5:30 ISH*

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You agreed to stay with the cancer treatment docter!" House snapped.

"I didn't know that you two were sharing an apartment!"

** Le gasp! Emo boy spoke! Now for my lame excuse for not updating, I was suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppp pper busy. Yes, that required 100 U's. (Count them if you dare.) I've been wraping presents, and shopping, and refusing to let my friends make me over and doing dishes and dealing with jerks and freaks and geeks! Haha. But i'll try to update now.**

**FIC OF THE CHAPPIEEEEEE! Double Take by Ella Martenez ;) It's an Austin and Ally and Maximum Ride crossover! Yay! Tell me, should I do a...  
**

***Harry Potter/Maximum Ride fic  
**

***Abuse Maximum Ride fic (The Fax in these are always the best)  
**

***Hunger games/Maximum Ride fic  
**

***Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Maximum Ride crossover fic  
**

**Take your vote! Post opinion in comments!  
**

**By the way... I got 85 veiws in USA, 4 in Indonesia, 4 in Guatemala, 5 in Canada, 5 in the UK, 3 in Spain, and 2 in germany. adding up to 105 veiws. and how many reveiws have I gotten? None. Nada. Zip, zero, zilch, nothing. REVEIW! REVEIW OR I WILL SEND ERASERS AFTER YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**


	5. Another stoopid AN

Ok, today I must direct you to my Christmas special. Check out my profile.

-Fly On

Ella


	6. I wish Max were here

**Sorry it's been awhile!**

**Chapter I forgot**

**FPOV**

I was _really_ mad. And when I get really mad, get outta my way. I was fuming on the couch, the flock steering clear of me. I was in the god-help-the-man-under-the-mercy-of-my-gaze state, fuming on the couch with the flock staying _outta my way. _House was sitting on the chair, well, the arm of the chair, staring at me. Wilson was in the kitchen with Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were outside. I wish Max was here. Doing anything. Outside with the kids, warning Iggy and Gazzy not to blow anything up, screaming at me, anything.

"Can we visit Max?"

"No."

"Can we visit Max?"

"No."

"Can we visi-"

"No you can not visit Max!" I had been having a debate with House about visiting Max. So far, he was winning, sadly.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssseeee ee?" I begged.

"Look, I know you miss your girlfriend, but you can't see her right now!"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend!" I snapped.

"And I'm Justin Beiber." I scoffed.

"How do you even know who he is?"

"I was cursed with the misfourtune of living next to teenage girls." He said, returning to his newspapers.

I hope Max gets better soon.

**Here it is! Sorry for the wait!**

**Now I'm gonna rant:**

**SCHOOL! I hate school! I'm homeschooled, and my dad wants me to write reports on The Phantom Tollbooth, India, and Galileio! I know I'm smart, but I'm not a genius! And I'm doing a year of math in about a month! Not to mentioun I'm almost to prealgebra! **

**Ok, rant over.**

**Oh, by the way, my dad won't let me write an abuse fic, so the option has changed to Millatairy fic.  
**

**Fic of the chapter: High School: The Weirdest Years of My Life by MusicAnonymous**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


End file.
